Currently, a communication device, such as mobile phone, having a metal housing, has become a mainstream structure of the mobile phones of various brands. When designing the antenna of the mobile phones, a slit is usually defined in a metal frame of the metal housing, for meeting performance of antenna bands. However, if a width of the slit is too great, a structural strength and a visual quality of the whole mobile phone will be influenced; and if the width of the slit is too small, opposite portions beside the slit will be coupled to each other; and the smaller the width of the slit, the stronger the coupling of the opposite portions beside the slit, which seriously influences an antenna performance. Apparently, it is difficult for the metal housing with such slit to simultaneously meet requirements on the structural strength, the visual quality, and the antenna performance.
The above-mentioned drawings as a part of the specification are incorporated herein into the specification, which show the embodiments according to the present disclosure, and are used for illustrating a principle of the present application.